daybreak_netflixfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Burr
Principal Michael Francis Xavier BurrMMMMMMM-HMMMMMM is the main antagonist in season 1 of Netflix's Daybreak. He is portrayed by Matthew Broderick. He is the only adult known — other than Ms. Crumble — to survive the apocalypse and retain his human status; he is not turned into a ghoulie. He uses this to his advantage, creating the alter-ego of Baron Triumph and using it to terrorise the students and all those that survived. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the apocalypse, Burr had been the principal at Glendale High School for twenty-two years. During this time, he used to spread flowers around the campus; a metaphor for each student that he would help grow, much like the flower. Burr took his position as principal seriously, and seemed to care deeply for all of his students. He was, however, quite corrupt, taking bribes from parents in return for funding for the school. Furthermore, he was willing to falsify grades in order to qualify for state funding; this eventually led to him pushing Ms. Crumble down the stairs when she refused to cooperate. Post-Apocalypse Terrorising Glendale Unlike the other adults, Burr is unaffected during the apocalypse — due to the schools bomb shelter — but retains his humanity and his intelligence. Determined to evade the other ghoulies, Burr creates the alter-ego "Baron Triumph". He embraces his disdain for his former students, terrorising the town and hunting them for their flesh. Under Triumph's identity, Burr is feared among everyone, including Turbo Pokaski and his tribes, who would not dare mess with him. His reign of terror is long, however he eventually realizes the errors of his ways and retires Triumph, returning back to his position as principal of Glendale High School. Second explosion and Death Burr believes the only way to begin anew is to purge Glendale of its sins. To do this, he sets off a second explosion, which temporarily deafens Wesley Fists and Turbo Pokaski, and kills some of the Cheermazons. He further builds a second nuclear bomb, which he forces Angelica Green to finish. He plans to explode this bomb — a similar one to the original — and decimate some of the population. He is, however, stopped by Josh and the Daybreakers, who kill him shortly after. The nuke, however, is already set and can only be defused manually. Ms. Crumble offers to remain behind and detonate the nuke when it has reached a safe altitude. This upsets Angelica, however Ms. Crumble does not die in the explosion, much to everyone's delight. Relationships *Josh Wheeler - Enemy, former student (Pre-Apocalypse); killer *Angelica Green - Enemy *Sam Dean - Enemy, former student (Pre-Apocalypse) *Wesley Fists - Enemy, former student (Pre-Apocalypse) *Ms. Crumble - Enemy, former colleague (Pre-Apocalypse) *Turbo Pokaski - Enemy, former student (Pre-Apocalypse) *Ms. Crumble - Crush, hookup, Enemy Appearances Season 1 *''Josh vs. the Apocalypse: Part 1'' *''Schmuck Bait!'' *''The Slime Queenpin of Glendale, CA'' *''MMMMMMM-HMMMMMM'' *''Homecoming Redux or My So Called Stunt Double Life'' *''5318008'' *''Canta Tu Vida'' *''Post Mates'' *''Josh vs. the Apocalypse: Part 2'' *''FWASH-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!'' Quotes Trivia Gallery |-|Promotional= References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased